Stable, substantially planar, reference wavefronts (stable, collimated reference beams of coherent electromagnetic radiation, typically having relatively large beam diameter) are needed in a variety of applications. For example, such reference wavefronts are needed for alignment and calibration of optical interferometers, and are employed in wavefront measuring systems to characterize and modify laser beams for use for laser isotope separation (and other purposes).
A thermally and mechanically stable source of reference wavefronts of this type would be useful in laser isotope separation plants, in optical testing laboratories, in adaptive optical systems, and for other research and commercial applications.